Weregod
by wereguardian
Summary: I am the only one of my kind, I have been hurt by family and life. I have given so much and now i have to give more. How much must i give, why cant life be easy and why do I have to be a Weregod?
1. prolouge

Weregod

Prolouge

It messed up everything for me, My love life, my life, and my future. I'm even less human then anyone ever thought, Im either lying to one of my families or the other, but somethings happening something bad, and only I can stop it.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Silver, that's what I saw, silver, and trees in the backround. There were girls, in pony tails or braids, the huntresses of Artemis. There arrows were nocked, they were on a hunt. They could be hunting anything, I wanted to be there, to hunt, to kill, to have fun with the girls. Have no more pain, no more Sam, Sam he was the main reason I turned down being a huntress of Artemis and how was I repayed? I got my heart broken, He left me for my cousin just like Artemis had predicted. I thought she just wanted me to join, but she was actually trying to help me. _'Your heart will be broken, do not allow a boy to destroy you,'_ Her words rang in my head every time I saw that _boy._ My eyes opened, Bella had woken up days ago, she was one of them now, He turned her, He broke the treaty, He saved her,I sighed He was Edward Cullen, the one person I had to be most careful about, if he read my mind and found my secret. I couldn't let him, I was already a weirdo, the only she wolf, the one who got her heart broken, if they find out im around 1/4th human, what would they say? 1/4th wolf 2/4thgod. Yes, I said god, I wasn't even a demigod, demigods are half human half god, im only 1/4th human ¼, a fraction, I had a fraction of pack love, a fraction of happiness, a fraction of human, a fraction of monster, awolf, a freak. I was a freak, I wanted to run, run and never come back, My phone rang, Sam Uley, I picked it up, "Hi this is Leah Clearwater if you're a Sam Uley or part of his group you know who you are, leave me alone anyone else can leave a message right after the beep." "Leah" "beeeeeep" "Leah I-" "Im sorry the mailbox belonging to Leah Clearwater is full goodbye." "Leah don't hang up on-" I hung up. He called back, I turned off my phone, I started running, I don't know where too and I don't care, I sent washed up my nose, it smelt like underground, a monster. I phased my clothes ripping almost immeditely, no one was on protrol thank Zues, I continued going, I growled, it turned, a dracne, this would be easy, I launched my self at it. One bite and it was g-o-n-e gone "Wow,Impressive" I turned Alistair, "It seems ALL of the beings in Forks have secrets."I stared at him, he ran off, I looked to the sky, _'mother, what should I do?'_ She may not be at Olympus but she could be, _'stay strong'_ came the reply, I walked forward, A familiar sent came up my nose, the Uley pack, I stared at them, "Welcome" I turned to see Esme. I backed up, "theres food in the house,"She gave me a bag with clothes. I left to change. They were pigging out by the time I got there, I sighed, Seth looked up and blushed appearently realising how messy he looked, a little hand touched me, "hi Leah" I looked down at nessie. "oh" I whispered, She liked me, why I have no clue, but I was warming up to her. I had a suspection it was because of my mother, but. My phone began to ring. "Hello," "Leah?" Came a mans voice, "Peirce?" It was his last name, no one knew his first name, he was a demigod too, and we couldn't use phones it was too dangerous so this had to be important. I slowly left the house, "talk to me," "We have a job." I put on my braclet and ran "right outside of Forks, I'll meet you." He hung up, I sighed walking forward to the edge of Forks, I was fully aware of eyes watching me, I tried to ignore Sam and some of his pack, it wasn't hard, once I saw him I forgot. He was muscular of course extreme training did that, he reminded me of a vampire, he even smelt like it a little, it could confuse any other wolf, He had dark eyes and hair, a leather jacket a black tanktop and jeans leaning on his motorcycle. "Lee" "Hey Peirce"he handed me a helmet than wrapped me in a hug, "are you alright," it was a whisper, he knew how I felt weird around the pack but he didn't know I was awerewolf or they were, "better" I smiled, he got on his motorcycle, I followed his example, "You might want to hold on tighter," we were going far and fast, but not fast enough to outrun the pack. I squeased, he gasped "yup that's good," is voice was hardly their I loosened as he laughed "lets go" The engine roared to life, I loved the wind, and any wild crazyness that Demigods love do much, It took what felt like minutes to get there. I didn't think the wolves where there, I could let my hair down. I slid off the helmet, Peirce was staring at me, "you look, more relaxed," I smiled, "I am," "good" the thing about Peirce is even though hes scary on the outside, he's sweet and compassionate in the inside. He led me deep into the forest where no one could here me scream, perfect place for a Demigod fight mortals were so annoying sometimes."Leah," I turned, "Blake you scared me." He was a blonde with sky blue eyes, Hesmiled, "Hey" I smiled, "hey Kyle" He had black wild hair and seagreen eyes. They walked alongside me. "So, whats going on?" "The usual," "monsters" we said in unison. Kyle pulled out his pen, when he uncapped it, it became a bronze sword, Alkamous or riptide, Blake flipped his coin, A sword appeared in Peirces hand as a quiver came on my back along with arrows and a bow. There were a alot monsters, I mean a lot. I was worried, a little, okay a lot but my boys can handle themselves. The monsters roared, they had smelled us, Hell hounds, if I could phase that would be awesome, but the boys didn't know about me, that I was a she wolf. Lighting shot at a monster from Blakes sword, what? Im a demigod and my friends are the most powerful demigods alive. Blake son ofZues, Kyle son of Posiden and Peirce son of Hades, didn't I mention that, I lept into battle, I turned, as a hound lept over me, I'mmediocre compared to my 3 boys but Im pretty good compared to other demigods, I sliced off his arm and shot an arrow through its heart. Monster after monster turned to dust, from lighting or sword or arrow, pretty soon we looked like a vampire in sunlight, sparkly.


	3. Chapter 2

When we caught up to her she was on the floor balling her eyes out. She was a newborn, she'd never killed before. She hadn't even seen death, I felt bad. _'she's still the enemy'_ Sam told us, I spoke to Steph, _'get up and run'_ she looked up, the pack growled. "I'm so sorry," She said, _'she seems like a new, newborn.'_ Jared said, she murmured one last apology than ran for it. We followed; she wasn't going to make it. _'Turn and fight me, I won't really fight back. Break my bones, all of them.' _ She looked horrified but obeyed, she turned and launched at me. I helped as much as possible, Snap, I wasn't sure what that was but it hurt, She never missed, and attacked before I had a chance to recover. _'Leah!'_ Sam called, _'run to the left there's water a few feet away, jump in and leave.' _I told her she obeyed, Paul jumped on her, I struggled to get up, _'no don't, she's my imprint.' _We turned to Seth, who looked beyond worried, Paul got up and she ran for it, _'no, wait, I need to talk to her,'_ He ran after her, the pack walked after him, I don't know what she did but it hurt. I couldn't even move I tried to crawl away, then the pack turned to me, I couldn't show weakness, and my wolf wouldn't allow it. I tried to get up, _' don't' 'stop' ' Leah' _I rose, my legs felt like they were on fire, I walked off, without a limp to follow Seth, who just sat looking into the water, he turned, _'Leah?' 'Where is she?' 'I don't know'_ I nodded, _'excuse me, I have somewhere to go, I hope you find her.'_ I walked off away from the boys then collapsed; I just remained there whimpering, wanting to end the pain. I saw Lindsey looking at me, in the shadows. She couldn't see me weak; I grunted as I tried to get up. She smiled at me than ran, the pain was just too much, and I fell again, _'what did she do to you?' _I ignored Sam, a black wolf came out. I looked at him as he only curled around me. The pain was too much, things went black. I was in an old cave, a bright light came, I saw, the first werewolf, he was with, a vampire. I expected him to try to kill her, but it wasn't like that, he hugged her, than kissed her. He called her his love, and then she pulled a kid out of the bush, whoa. My eyes fluttered open; I was at home, in bed, why, no clue. The events of before came to me, "Stephaney" I gasped getting up. She needed me, I got up and ran for the window. I froze, the pain was gone, but I shouldn't take any chances, I walked downstairs, Seth was crashed out on the couch, I touched his shoulder and he woke up almost instantly. "I couldn't find her," he looked at me, "you've been out for a long time, about a day, or 3. Doctor Cullen says you're fully healed. He's shocked about it though," I nodded walking off, "Where are you going?" "Out" I got to my bike, Jake wasn't the only rider. I rode straight to the girls and my, 'house' one of the girls is a millionaire, or at least her folks are the 'house' was made for us just about. I tried to contact them, _'Steph? Are you there?' 'Yeah, are you okay? It's been days….. I thought I'd killed you.' 'you kill me, ph no' 'great, really.' _ I sent all the girls a message, _'we'll meet at the house, now.'_ I stopped at the gate and parked in the garage. I walked into the living room, the girls were waiting, "we've got a problem, there's a new cloven, and I don't think their friendly, but because of what they did the Uley pack almost killed Stephaney, but one of the pack members imprinted on her saving her life. Seth Clearwater, my brother. Find this cloven, this slaughter was horrid, the Voltarie will come, and if they do," All the girls were aware, our pack, our cloven, our group has always been underground and must remain that way. We are more than just vampires and werewolves, the result would be horrid, we were the last to be seen, think of us like, assassins, we were never discovered, or else that person, had to die, and would either by us or something else. The girls nodded, "Stay hidden, Stay underground, stay safe." They nodded, "back to training" They didn't hesitate to leave, "Leah," I looked at Steph, "Can I, meet him, my imprint." I nodded, I tossed her my extra helmet, and she smiled and followed me. I got on my bike, "hold on tight" We drove off, into Quillete territory, he was probley on border patrol, I smelt him. Stephs grip tightened as she saw them, _'alright I'm scared.'_ She thought, I laughed. She stared at the furious forms; Seth looked only to show offy, a black wolf, growled, I stared at Sam, _'looks like someone likes you.'_ She thought I looked at her for a second than refocused on the road, "Come on, you've seen your boy toy, now let's go." I teased.

I watched as Steph walked into the clearing in front of a whole lot of vamps. "Leave now, last warning," she said. "Or what?" the vampires asked, _'okay, let's do this' _the girls, the werewolves came out of the clearing. Kim looked at me, she was the newest addition, _'we are your pack we will not let you die, none of us will die,'_ she relaxed a bit, I looked forward as I padded beside Steph, the vampires looked a little less confident. _'Attack!'_ I thought to the girls, we raced towards our enemy. I could hear each step, each heart beat; one was fast, Kim no doubt. I growled as I plowed through them, untrained, new borns no doubt, I bit off head after head. A turned to see how the new be's where doing, Steph was doing fine, Kim on the other hand bit off more than she could chew. I jumped behind her and bit its head off _'thanks'_ I nodded and looked for the leader, and saw him. He unlike the others knew what he was doing, I growled and he turned. I lept and he flipped me onto my back, I growled my hit missed. He laughed at me than I rose to my full height. I towered above him, and bared my teeth, one snap later he was headless. The bodies of the dead vamps were burned, thank goodness none were ours. The girls began to let our triumphant howls, I was sad I had to stop them. We must remain hidden. I could smell the other pack, _'there here.'_ Many mumbled, _'let's go, we've completed the task.'_ We ran off, back to the 'house', my wolf and girls were pleased with this victory, as was I. I let them keep going as I left for the Uley pack, I froze, I really didn't want that, I turned and ran. I needed peace, quiet, me time. I ran to the nearest peaceful spot, a little pond, and hopped in. I could swim, werewolves were pretty good not as good as vampires but still really good. I didn't notice the scent until I had played a little; I looked, and found the black wolf. He walked towards me, _'may I join?' _he asked, _'no'_ I replied even though I had a feeling he wouldn't listen. He put a paw in the water than jumped in, splashing me, _'great, now I'm wet,' _I growled, although, I didn't really mind. He looked at me, _'you don't mind,' 'true, I don't' _ I lept onto him he went under than came back up, that fun, mischievous look I'd missed returned to his eyes. _'No' _he looked concerned, _'what, Lee-Lee what's wrong?' 'Don't call me that ever' _I said shaking my head and backing out of the water, I couldn't fall for Sam again. It would hurt too much. _'Leah please' 'No Sam, I can't let you hurt me again' _He stopped and gave me a pained expression, _'I'm sorry, I-'_ I ran off, I felt weak and vulnerable, I could hear Jacob and Seth, they had just phased and I passed them, I was swept off my feet. I looked into unfamiliar red eyes. "You forgot me," She must have left, from before, She smiled. "Your weak, so is your heart," She hit me, _'Leah? Leah's in trouble' _Seth panicked, _'what where is she?' _ Sam asked, I attacked the vampire, she, apparently, was trained, more than the leader, or was SHE the leader, or his mate. I'd learned from experience it's harder to fight an angry vampire, especially a trained one. I growled, I'd been through enough today, I was done. I my teeth came out, her confidence changed. I lept at her, she cartwheeled to the side, I missed her. I turned and began to dodge her every swipe, she got angrier. "I will drink your blood," I cut her off by flipping her into a tree which cracked on impact, she didn't get up, fear was in her eyes. Sam, Jacob and Seth burst through. _'No, she's mine.' _She tried to run but I lept in her path, she panicked. Her eyes darted to the trees, the second she turned I was on her. I bit into her head and ripped it clean off, than bit off every single limb off in my fury, I missed a vampire which endangered my girls, I was tired of Sam, I was tired of the boys thinking I can't do anything, I was sick of it, _'Leah,'_ Sam thought, _'Leah she's gone' _I looked up, I forgotten about them. I dropped the arm in my mouth and turned, running off. Hoping there wasn't any more that got away, that thought would be in my head until I was sure. _'Leah,'_ Sam called. I could hear him running after me, despite Jacob's warnings. He caught up to me, _'that was a nice job.' _I looked at him and kept going, _'I don't know why you're so angry.' _I turned, I was about to say something, but stopped. _'Leah,' _I stopped,_ 'leave me alone,' _I padded off.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3

In case you haven't figured it out my parent is. I turned and walked into the Artemis Cabin, if I was a huntress I would live here when we visit Camp, Oh well I am her daughter so I get to stay here anyway. Yes my mom is the strong, independent goddess of the moon, hunt, newborns, and animals….. well, someone had to take over the animals and after Pan faded it was given tomy mom. I didn't know my powers. Yeah I said powers, Chiron thinks the only reason I phased is because of the hunt and animal part of my powers, or because of my moms hunt and animal powers. I was a _fraction _of wolf ¼ to be exact. I sighed as I collapsed on my bed and looked up. The top showed a moon and the constilations, the floor had grass, it looked more outdoorsy. I'd pulled my bed from in a tent. Often, I wondered was me being born was a mistake, my mom wasn't suppose to have kids, like at all, _'but I did and I couldn't be more proud of the one I have, the huntresses are too.' _I may not have the pack but I have the huntresses and my boys, I may not have Sue but I had my mom, I didn't Have my dad but I had Chiron. Why do all Demigods have to have tragic backrounds? I guess its what makes us a better hero, we were born without, or losing stuff, it makes us grateful for what we get, it makes us fight to protect the people and things we do have. Like Seth and Jake, Pierce, Kyle and Blake.I smiled. I had a second of happiness before my door was almost knocked down, BANG BAM BAM. I opened the door there was a asian girl, Drew Arthurs, and Lou Ellen along with Katie Gardener "LEAH" I was suffocated, "Hey girls" I wheezed, These were my girls- some of them anyway. Drew was a daughter of Aphrodite, Lou ellen's dad was Apollo and Katie's was Demeter.

It was a long day and I wanted to go to sleep but my insitincts said it would be snowing any day now. I had to get back, as tired as I was. It was night, I was strongest now, which was the only reason I wasn't asleep. I was scared of going to sleep.

I woke up screaming again, same dream, same nightmare, same spot. I could tell Jacob was getting worried, Seth too. I had to be ready for a battle, but I wasn't. I wasn't even close and the child, Jacobs imprint, continued growing she was worried too. Even some blood suckers gave me pity glances, especially the Cullens, the Uley pack could probably hear me. I phased into wolf form but my dream stayed in my thoughts, _'that's intense' 'that's why you where screaming' 'woah leah your minds jacked up' _The packs were fighting the same people, we were almost re-entered in the pack. I couldn't stop my mind from going to Drew, Lou Ellen and Katie's comments on my dream, "Leah, Im sorry, were here, your not a freak your just-" Lou Ellen began, "a freak around normal people?" They looked at Katie, "what?she is and is a freak around freaks," then she glanced at me, remembering I was there, "Listen leah you're a freak among freaks, it makes you…. Special," She tries, Drew nodded "yeah, totally and as for your dreams those, um, try herbal tea" we started cracking up, then I saw my boys "What?" "that's jacked up," "we wouldn't call you a freak, theres no reason, right?" I didn't reply, "Leah," "I-" they watched me for a few minutes fillng in silence, "you can tell us anything, you know that right?" asked Blake."Yeah, of course." I replied. Then I saw Chiron frown, and then smile. _'so are THEY Blake, Kyle, Lou Ellen, Katie, Peirce and Drew? Oh and mr. C? when did you see them, when can I meet him?" _Seth began, _'yeah that them.' 'who's who?' _I thought of Kyle hugging me, _'Kyle'_ riding on the back of Peirces motorcycle, _'Peirce' _Talking to Blake it the Iris message just without the magicey part._'Blake' _I tought of the glossy sun kissed skin, the reddish brown hair and glossy smile, _'Lou Ellen,' _I thought of the African American with individual braids in a ponytail and she had a lot of braids, _'Katie' _and last but the prettiest, an asian with chocolate eyes pink eyeshadow etc, _'drew' _then I thought of a certain man in a wheel chair in a tweed jacket, _'c- Mr. C' 'cool,' 'drews hot,' _I phased back and slid on my dress. I was officially tired of the Uley pack.


	5. Chapter 4

Sam's pov

Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil had come with me, the rest were patroling home. Leah frowned the second she saw us. Why did she hate me… us so much? There was a guy, really muscular he looked like he could make a sumo cry for his mommy, walking toward her, his figure to his lips. Leah looked puzzled he was about to turn around the guy put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who" He ordered in a deep voice. "Adam, Bryce, Kole, Dylan, Andrew, Luke, Lucas, mark," she said with a smile. "Nope" "uh just tell me" she turned, "Beckendrof!" She threw her arms around him, I growled. "Happy birthday" She pulled away, "you remembered" I mentally killed my self. I never forgot her birthday, I use to be the first to say happy birthday. "Leah" someone yelled, there was an extremely pretty girl. She had dark brown or black hair, and big brown eyes. "Leah" she squeaked as she hugged Leah. "Selena" Selena looked Leah up and down, "you're all grownup" then three guys came over.

Leah's pov

"Blake, Kyle, Peirce" I smiled hugging them. "Happy birthday" "Thanks" "Happy birthday" I turned Lou Ellen, Drew, and Katie were there, before I could say anything Lou Ellen crushed me in a hug. "Happy Birthday." "I can't believe I forgot her birthday" that was Sam. I ignored it, I was too happy for once. My family was all smiles, "you're too old," "she's my age," "exactly" "okay we have less than 24 hours to treat you like a princess. What do you want to do?" "Uhh, I don't know seeing you is enough."

Sam's pov

I couldn't see Leah anymore, the rest of the pack walked up to us. "Where's Leah?" Seth asked we nodded to the crowd. Leah was just pulling trough. "Really guys," "Leah Clearwater it is your birthday, we will celebrate" the girl I recalled as Lou Ellen said, "but" "No buts" they all growled. "Okay, okay" the girls squealed. "Good, come at 8:00… pm… meaning night not morning"

"got it Drew" the girls squealed and ran off Beckendrof following. "So, norm?" Leah asked they shrugged, "yeah" "I guess" "sure" "actually theirs someone I want you to meet" She smiled walking over to us, my heart did cliff dives. "This is Seth, Seth this is Peirce" She gestured to a Goth guy with an aviator jacket and scull jewelry, "Kyle" He was in jeans with a blue shirt, kind of rebel type. "And Blake" He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a friendly smile. "hey" they greeted. "Cool necklace" Seth smiled, "Leah has the same one" they looked down at their beaded necklaces. "Oh, yeah we go to camp together. These guys are brothers to me." I had a twinge of jealousy. She had always talked about Camp, her favorite place on earth. I still have the werewolf thing with her, and she trusts me with almost everything. "They know everything about me." Everything, I could even tell the pack was somewhat upset, "Everything" Kyle gave us an even something's I probley shouldn't know look. "We're like her diary or something." Blake had this deep in thought look. Leah introduced the rest of us. "Oh so you're the Uley gang" Kyle said with obvious dislike, Leah gave him a nudge. Blake gave him a look, more like 'I agree but don't' Peirce just stared. "We need to go Leah" I said, she looked at me, pleadingly. "It's cool Lee Lee" that hurt. She smiled and kissed each of them. That killed me. They walked off she turned a smiled on her face, it disappeared. "What was that? What's so important?" she rolled her eyes and stormed off before I could reply. I ran after her, phasing _'Leah' 'what' 'I don't like them, I don't like that they were so close to you, they knew more about you then I do, I'm jealous Leah'_ one thing that sucks is whatever was going on was poured out, anything. _'well get over it, you have Emily, the person you left me for, my cousin Sam,' 'it wasn't my fault-' 'I've heard that before.' 'Leah I mean it' 'And I don't?' 'Leah' 'they were always there for me. Long before and long after you.' 'Leah don't say that, I'm always going to be here for you'_

Pov Embry

I walked around La push, "excuse me." I turned; there was a brunette with reddish highlights a big smile and beautiful brown eyes. My feet fell out from beneath me, I imprinted. "Hey" I smiled, "hi, I'm lost" she gave me an I'm pathetic look. "Can you show me out to leave Forks; I was just visiting and it's time to go home." What no, she can't leave. "Leave," she nodded, "I'm Embry, who are you?" she giggled, I loved it, "I knew we were forgetting something, Lou Ellen." "Can I get you some coffee, show you around?" "I guess"

We walked across the beach, Lou Ellen was pretty, funny, smart, kind. She wanted to be a doctor or a musician, she had several siblings. I saw the pack; Leah was sitting at her normal position away from everyone. The pack looked at us, "Lou Lou?" I turned to a very excited Leah, "Lee" Lou Ellen squealed, Leah got up and sprinted into Lou Ellen's open arms. "I thought you went back with the others," "well I was going to, but then I kind of got sidetracked." Leah rolled her eyes, "when are you not sidetracked from a puppy to a to a circus?"

"That wasn't my fault, and plus it was awesome" She giggled "oh and, I was supposed to give this to you later but" She pulled a present all wrapped up out of her backpack, Leah ripped of the paper. It was in a little box Leah opened it and her eyes widened. "Its" She hugged Lou Ellen, "glad you like it" Lou Ellen looked at the now sinking sun; she seemed to grow sadder and more tired. "Well, I'd better go," What she was still leaving? "When will you be coming back?" I asked, "I don't know maybe next year." Year? "Okay, see you later today," "yeah, remember at 8, oh my gosh, we're late" Lou Ellen grabbed onto Leah's wrist pulling her along running off, I felt horrible. "Oh, bye Embry" I waved, I turned to the guys. "I imprinted."

Leah's pov

We landed in the camp, I lept off Fawn. I grabbed her reins and walked her to the stables. We brushed our horses, Lou Ellen smiled at me. "Wait?" I asked, "Happy Birthday." My phone went off, I had a text, Lou Ellen frowned, and looked around. "Turn it off" she hissed, I looked at the text, 'Embry imprinted on your friend Lou Ellen.' I switched the phone off and watched Lou Ellen. Embry was very kind and loving, he was also very protective like all wolves I was glad she was with him. She looked at me, "what?" she giggled, "you and Embry, you make a cute couple." She stared at me, "I thought you were anti boys" she challenged "I'm not," I looked down, "at least not yet," she continued brushing her horse she knew who I was talking about and that it was a touchy subject. "There you are?" I turned to see Drew Authors. "It's your birthday; I have to let you look somewhat presentable! I can make you feel somewhat beautiful without changing everything about you." She seemed to examine me. "Later, I heard there's going to be a capture the flag game today" This birthday is just getting better and better.


	6. Chapter 5

**Guys I'm sorry I might stop posting unless people start reviewing.**

"READY? STEADY? NOW" We charged. It was Aphrodite, Artemis, Poseidon, Hepsaestus and Apollo versus, Demeter, Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Dionysus and Ares. We were blue; I watched as swords clash, I was headed to the border. I sword came out of no were, "Clearwater" sneered, James, a heavy, well-built son of Ares growled, then charged, I blocked his first swipe, and managed a slash at his legs he hit the floor and I ran for it. I found the flag in the farthest point, my mom was goddess of the hunt, tracking was like breathing to me. There was a daughter of Athena and a son of Ares guarding, this wasn't surprising wisdom and the strength to do it. I couldn't think of anything, I just sighed and charged. I dodged the guy while the girl just looked for openings, I was able to leap over the boy and take him down with a hit to the helmet. The girl apparently decided that it was now or never, she attacked, we were both on defense. I wasn't able to get a good shot in, I hurtled my sword past her, trying to get her to believe there was something behind her, it worked, and when she turned I hit her in the head. I grabbed the flag and ran for it. I reached our territory and then my team began cheering and following me to victory.

"Nice" I smiled at Blake who sat beside me by Zeus's fist, I smiled, "Happy birthday." He handed me a jewelry box, I opened the ribbon, inside was a charm bracelet, with a bow and arrows charm, suddenly the bow and arrow appeared in my hands then it disappeared. "Thanks" I hugged him and added a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me. I got up. "Well I have to go. Drew wants to make me over." I sighed walking into the forest. "Leah" I turned, I was halfway to camp. "Hey Peirce" He pulled me to a hole, "why?" I began; "I summon Harry Clearwater" My dad appeared before me. "Leah" He smiled "Daddy, I'm so sorry" tears came down my cheeks. "Don't cry, it's not your fault." I smiled. "I've missed you." "I know and I just am so proud of you my little tribred. I have to go know, but I'm proud and love you, happy birthday." He disappeared. "Leah." I turned to Peirce, "Thanks" I gave him a kiss on the side of his mouth and hugged him "Thank you so much" "What did he mean by tribred?" I sighed "I'll show you."

Peirce, Blake, Lou Ellen, Drew, Kyle and Katie were there. "Leah, should I be worried?" Katie asked looking at me in a blanket and my clothes in a pile on the floor. "Don't, just, don't freak out okay. This is why I hang out with the Uley boys." I sighed and phased. Demigods have seen many things and that's why I wasn't surprised how they weren't freaked. "So the Quileute legends, they're true." I nodded. I looked at the clothes and they got the message, they turned so I could get dressed. "Okay, I'm good." They turned, "Sam left me because he imprinted on my cousin, and an imprint is like a soul mate thing." I explained everything, it felt so good to get this off my chest, "Sam imprinted on Emily, Jake on Renesme, Paul on Rachel, Jared on Kim, Quil on Claire and Embry" Lou Ellen looked up, shaking her head as I looked at her. "On Lou Ellen." "No, I refuse" "come on Lou, it's the perfect romance, he'll always protect and never leave you" Drew smiled, "but a stupid imprint broke Leah's heart." "Lou Ellen I will not let you do this, promise me, swear on the river Styx that if Embry asks you out you'll say yes." She shook her head, and then looked at me. "Okay I swear." Thunder boomed in the distance. "Thanks"

Embry pov

I found Lou Ellen, "hey" she looked at me. "hi," "so maybe we could hang out sometime," she frowned but agreed, was something wrong? "So, what do you want to do?" She looked at me, then looked away, "whatever I guess" She was like that the whole time, sad, "is everything okay?" I asked touching her shoulder, she shook me off. "Uh, so maybe tomorrow we could-" "no" I looked at her, "Oh then some other time." "No, never, I never want to see you again, Your Embry Call, Leah's like my sister, You weren't there when she needed you, I never want to see you again" "but-" "never! I hate you" those three words, those 3 words hurt me so much, I wanted to kill myself.

Leah pov

I practically floated to the beach, I heard the pack was meeting and I had to go meet with the pack. Embry was balling his eyes out when I got there. "how could you?" Paul howled before I could ask what happened. "What?" "You told Lou Ellen not to date Embry" "how could you?" "That's low even for you," "you're horrible" "monster" "after all he's done of you." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "After all he's done for me?" I shouted, "He's done nothing for me. The only reason why Lou Ellen ever went out with you the second time is because of me! She can't stand you because she's loyal, she's my sister, she closer to family then you guys will ever be." I was hitting and kicking who no clue, my eyes were red. "I'm a monster because people actually for once in my life care about me?" "Leah stop hurting your brothers." Sam growled I turned to him; I started stopping '_let it out, break the control.' _I heard Artemis say, I scream and jumped on him. He collapsed on the ground, I was sitting on him and punching is face, I was so sick and tired of his face "don't you dare tell me what to do! I'm done, done hurting, done feeling sorry, I'm strong, beautiful and amazing, and it's about time I realized that, I don't need you, Any of you." Hands pulled at me pulling me off, I saw the imprints back up. Emily and Claire were crying, I started struggling. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Sam continued to repeat. "I hate you, I hate you Sam Uley, you and your stupid pack" I started yelling in Greek, Chiron would have washed my mouth out with the whole box of soap, then I relaxed. I pulled from the boys touch, Sam was still on the floor, he looked horrible. I was so glad looking at his messed up face. "Go to the forest, so I can hunt you down like the dog you are." I told him in Greek then walked off.


	7. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 6

**I used google translator, sorry if it's wrong oh and it means dirty pathetic dog I will hunt you down and put your head in my cabin. Oh and there is a poll for this on my profile!**

Ch 6

Seth

Things haven't been the same since Leah left, Sam has been more vulnerable. I felt horrible, Sam had to know where we were all the time 'or are you leaving too?' he'd ask with a hurt look. He tried to be more buddy buddy with us, it was even too much for me. Collin was sad too, he'd had a major crush on her; I was on patrol and Leah was all they could think about, without her the pack fell apart. I kind of like it when Paul said something rude about her like always and the pack was so mad, Sam had taught him a lesson, Paul looked horrible after it. He'd only said a small comment, he'd missed her too but it still killed Sam inside. I mean the moment we found out Leah wasn't coming back he locked himself in his room and wouldn't even let Emily in. When we got in it had been like 3 days, Sam hadn't eaten anything and was surrounded by everything Leah from pictures to clothes to shoes the hole room looked like he had a freak out. He was in a ball saying her name over and over, I knew it was bad for Leah but this was just unhealthy. We had a sent fill our nostrils_ 'Leah' _Sam thought, but then again he thought everything was Leah. We mentally sighed as we followed him. _'She's not here' _Sam sighed _'it's okay Sam, let's go home, you want some ice-cream?' _ There was a laugh, we turned _'Leah?' _about 12 wolves thought. Leah looked happier, calmed, and more relaxed. Her hair was longer and in a braid, she had jeans and a orange Camp Half-blood shirt with a winged horse. Sam hopped out, Collin and I did too, I started licking her, I couldn't help it. I was a wolf, my wolf wanted too. She only laughed, I felt good all over. "I missed you too Seth." Then she looked to Jacob "Snows gonna come any day now, and I won't let Renesmee get hurt, she's still an infant." She spoke with such authority and power. "Besides I kind of promised I would" she said playfully. Sam continued to repeat her name just more hopeful now, he moved closer to Leah, but slowly as if he was scared. "stay away from me you βρώμικο αξιολύπητο σκύλος, άσχημα κυνήγι σας και που το κεφάλι σου στην καμπίνα μου" He backed up so much pain went through his head. I felt horrible; I could see that her eyes were hard and angry. Her expression softened. "So, I think I'm going to visit the Cullen's, see how everything's going. I could smell Blake, Kyle, Peirce and Embry's imprint on her, Embry saddened while the thought of his imprint went through his head. Leah rubbed the top of my head like she used to, smiled and walked off. Sam watched her. _'I'm so sorry Leah, I'm so sorry.'_ The strange thing was Sam could only think about Leah, It was almost as though Emily didn't exist, could the imprint be breaking?

Leahs pov

I sighed not being able to fall asleep first night back home. I sighed and got up, I through off my covers and hopped out of my window. I went on a jog hoping to tire myself out. "Leah" I turned. "Oh, hey Kyle what are you doing here?" He looked at me. "Bad dreams" I shrugged, underground filled my nostrils. Monsters. My bow and arrows appeared, "trouble." He took out riptide there was a roar as Hellhounds came out, Hellhounds, again? I phased shredding my clothes. The Hellhounds were easy takedowns. Kyle smiled at me as he removed and gave me his shirt. I walked off phasing back, and slid it on. "Thanks I said returning. "You know, I've never seen your house before."

I sat down on my bed Kyle watched me. "Wait?" I asked. "Your dreams, what really happened?" I sighed recalling the dream I have had so many times. He pulled me into a hug and I rested into his arms, for the first time in a long while I felt safe, something mortals take for granted. "Leah, Seth loves you, I love you." I looked into his deep beautiful green eyes. "I'm here for you, anyone who would get angry at you for that is just jealous, that or really really stupid." I laughed quietly; there may be a shifter in the next room. "Remember when you and the Stolls poured those plastic spiders into the Athena cabin?" "I didn't do that, I did sell candy outside of a dorm." "And cabins," "yeah" "and that water prank." We spent hours talking, I rested into his arms fading asleep, but I didn't hear the most important thing he said. "I'll always protect you, I would fly in Zues domain to please you." I didn't see the look of pure love for me, and I didn't feel him kiss my forehead.


End file.
